


valetrix one shots.

by beatrixfranklin



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatrixfranklin/pseuds/beatrixfranklin
Summary: collection of cute val x trixie one shots
Relationships: Valerie Dyer/Trixie Franklin
Kudos: 11





	valetrix one shots.

Trixie held a hand out in front of her, palm to the floor, looking at immaculately painted and groomed nails. Kept short and neat, they were a rosy sort of muted pink, nigh on salmon, although they changed like the weather.

A chime announced the entrance of another to the office, causing Trixie to lift her head with mild curiosity. In stomped a tall girl, adorned in Doc Martens and plaid trousers. Silver chains clinked as she walked in, making her way across the room and slumping in the seat to Trixie's left. She brushed stray brunette hair out of her eyes, letting it fall over her shoulders, before folding her arms and huffing.

"Hi." Trixie said, nervously. "I'm Trixie." 

"Val." came the other voice, "What you in for, blondie?" said the girl, a smug, knowing smile on her face as she spoke.

"Well, actually, I'm helping with the school musical. I need time out of classes, so I'm here to ask." Trixie answered, fidgeting nervously, suddenly feeling too prim and proper. 

"And you?" 

The other girl unfolded her arms, instead twisting one of her rings around a now purple finger, legs open as she sat. A smile spread across her face.

"I high fived some guy." She paused, cracking another smile. Trixie's heart flipped with each grin.

"In the face." 

Trixie giggled, gasping a little. 

"Val!" 

"He was being a dick. He didn't reckon I could fight, but he learnt the hard way the minute he called me a dyke." 

Val looked at Trixie, a little sadness seeping through her tough 'chains and plaid' persona. 

"Well, I suppose he deserved it, then. Still, violence isn't really the answer."

Trixie paused for a minute.

"Was he.. hurt?" She asked, a little hesitantly. Val held up a toned hand, stacked with different rings.

"You should have seen it. Blood. Everywhere. The look on his face was price - less." The brunette noted Trixie's shocked expression, softening her tone in an instant.

"I'm not normally like that, promise. Some people just get at me, ya know?" Val sighed, looking away, preparing to be shunned.

"I wouldn't have the first idea how to pull a punch. He shouldn't say things like that." The blonde said softly, smiling at her new friend.

"You should take those off. They'll get stuck, otherwise." Trixie gestured at Val's swelling hand, as the brunette let her take it gently in her own soft manicured hand. Val gritted her teeth as Trixie slowly and gently slid the rings off, gently stroking Val's bruised and bloodied knuckles.

"Guess you'll need some protection then, princess." Val said, smirking slightly.

The door to the principals office opened suddenly, with a creak.

"Beatrix Franklin?" came the voice.

Val was left alone in the waiting room, rubbing her rapidly bruising knuckles.


End file.
